Mario is Missing!
|Console = SNES |Episodes = 1 |Playlist = None |Run = July 3rd, 2015 |Status = One-Off |previous = X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse |next = Pac-In-Time }} Mario is Missing! is an SNES game played by Danny and Arin as a one-off on Game Grumps. There are also versions of the game on NES and DOS. It was sent to the show by Kathryn DeRoos. Episode * Mario is Missing! Game Information In each level, Luigi must retrieve several artifacts which were stolen by several Koopa Troopas within the city and return them to their rightful places. Luigi must jump on the Koopa Troopas to defeat them and reclaim the artifacts, which he then takes back to the landmarks they were stolen from. He must answer trivia questions about the landmarks before the curators will take the wares back. In the SNES version, all the information kiosks are manned by women resembling Princess Daisy (complete with crown), although this is an unconfirmed appearance. The DOS version adds a videophone aspect to gameplay, and Luigi must call the help number provided at the landmarks to get in touch with his friends, answer the questions, return the artifact, and receive a monetary reward. The mayor of the city also phones Luigi when he arrives, asking for his help in stopping the Koopas; he later phones when Luigi secures the city, thanking him and wishing him luck in finding Mario. The red plumber himself even manages to phone Luigi, giving him advice on his journey as well as updates on his capture and the Koopas' struggle to maintain their plot as planned. The DOS version also has a Taxi feature, in which Luigi collects little Taxi tokens around the city and then exchanges them for rides across town. The SNES version instead uses more Warp Pipes to facilitate speedy travel. As well as returning the artifacts, Luigi must also deduce what city he's in so that he can use the Globulator and callYoshi to his aid for double the walking and running speed. Without Yoshi, Luigi cannot finish the level, as the exitpipe is occupied by a large Pokey. Yoshi proceeds to gobble the Pokey up in the DOS version, whereas the Pokey is merely scared away by Yoshi's presence in the SNES release. Once Luigi has secured all the cities whose doors are located on a floor of the castle, Luigi must use a Fire Flowercollected in the cities to defeat them using their only weakness - Fire. The console releases remove the Fire Flower in favor of a small boss battle. However, the bosses cannot hurt Luigi, and must be stomped on a certain number of times to be defeated in the SNES and NES versions. The console versions also differ in that the Koopa Troopas are not defeated when they are knocked about and forced to leave in an undignified manner, but rather a sound stomp with destroy them upon impact (including the shell). In addition, there was a later enhanced edition for PC known as the CD-ROM Deluxe version. It included full-on voice acting to go along with the dialogue, although not all of the in-game text matched the audio exactly. The voice actors are known (Kathy Fitzgerald, Rob Wallace, Bob Sorenson, Nicholas Glaeser, David Gill), but the game does not specify which of them supplied which voices. There are also some graphical changes, such as loading screens when the screen is black, and icons of Princess Toadstool, Toad and Donkey Kong replace a recurring phone call NPC (although the old dialogue was not changed on-screen). The viewings of every historic spot in particular were originally recreated and shown in garish coloring. The CD-ROM Deluxe version replaces most of these pictures with realistic photographs and even live-action video clips to represent the landmarks, with some exceptions carried over from the floppy disk version. (Taken from Mario Wiki) Category:SNES Games Category:Mario Games Category:One-Off Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Educational Games Category:Mindscape Games Category:The Software Toolworks Games